REC7
Overview Added in the 2/10/10 patch, the Barrett REC7 is an automatic rifle coming from the M16 family. Chambered with the new 6.8mm rounds, it delivers about 30 to 31 points per shot. This, combined with an even higher ROF (Rate of Fire) as a gun from the M416/M417 family, makes it extremely deadly. The recoil is more than an M416, but not by too much, and still less than expected. The REC7's recoil pattern is the same as the M4A1's recoil pattern, if the M4 is scoped in with an ACOG scope. Its strong 4 shot kill, fair recoil, highest rate of fire of an assault rifle in the game, 35 ammo clip, and Itech Reflex Sight and low spread (higher than the M416, but same spread as a SCAR-L) makes it excellent for shthumb|300px|leftort to medium range. There is one variation to the REC7, the REC7 Rangers, which was released in the 5/26/10 update. The REC7 is not available for the permanent duration in the Black Market anymore. The date when it will/might be repermed remains to be seen. GP Price From 5/19/2010 to 5/26/2010 it is the GP Weapon of the Week at the following prices *1,800 GP / 1 Day *8,820 GP / 7 Days *35,100 GP / 30 Days *97,200 GP / 90 Days You also need a rank of Command Sergeant Major/V Trivia *When looking at the gun while it is on the floor, the REC7 looks as if its rail and forestock are made of silver parts. *It was formerly called the M468. *The REC7 is actually called the Barrett REC7, though in real life the gun looks quite different from its Combat Arms counterpart. The real gun looks more like the M416 than anything else. The handgrip looks like that of an M-4 S-System, and it has an UBR stock, which is not found on standard production models. *Barrett also makes the dreaded sniper rifles, Barrett .50 Cal (aka the M82, and M107) and many other guns. *When the gun is reloaded the charging handle is pulled back. *This was one of the guns that has retired from permanent duration sale. *This is a M4 gun variant though its a unique gun. REC7 Rangers The [[REC7 Rangers|'REC7 Rangers']] is an Assault Rifle introduced in the 05-26-10 patch. The REC7 Rangers is the first variant of the REC7 assault rifle.. The REC7 Rangers has a tan and gold desert camouflage pattern on it along with an attached foregrip and sniper scope, making it a very different gun from the original. The Rangers also has both Burst and Automatic firing modes, making it a good weapon for all ranges, much like the M417 SB. Statistically, however, this gun is very similar to the G3, released in the same patch, only with a higher damage rating. This gun is extremely powerful and a deadly weapon to any who can wield it properly. Sadly, it is extremely rare and can only be found in the MYST-N supply crate. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Perm Removed Category:Weapons